


This Year Is Different

by Demjellyrollz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Holiday's, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe, PADORU PADORU, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, cute thing I wrote for the holidays, happiness, the wholesomeness we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: Barry decides to host a Christmas party and invite everyone. Claire and Leon find themselves under the mistletoe.From Claire's Perspective.Also, some mild Valenfield cuteness.This is a short little thing for Christmas.Merry Christmas.Happy Holiday's.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	This Year Is Different

With Christmas right around the corner, Barry decided to gather up everyone we knew, especially those without family around the holiday’s and have one big get together. Chris and I took it upon ourselves to contact people.

So far, he got Jill and Rebecca to join us, and I got Sherry to join as well. I asked about Leon, and Chris told me that I could try, but Leon seems to always be busy, and that he hasn’t seen him since the Arias case this year. Still, I figured why not, he is always welcomed with us. 

After a couple days of his phone going straight to voicemail, I was tempted to give up. I made one final call, and that’s when he answered.

“Hello?” I heard his deep, gravelly voice on the other line after one ring.

“Leon. Hey, it’s Claire. Long time, no speak.” I smiled upon hearing his voice. “Listen. Barry set up a Christmas party for everyone, Chris, Sherry, everyone we know is gonna be there as a little, pseudo family made get together, so to speak. I was wondering if you would like to join us?”

Leon gave a light chuckle, “I’m not what you would call the Holiday spirit type. It’s just another day like any day. Besides, I might be busy that day, you know how I don’t get many vacations.”

I let out a slight huff. “Leon, Sherry will be there. Both her and I haven’t seen you in a long time, it would be nice to catch up. Especially at a time like this. Would it be too much to ask for you to make some time?”

“I never make plans that far ahead.” He states simply.

I can feel myself pout a bit. “At least think it over and get back to me, okay. You don’t have to be there, but no one should be alone during the holidays.”

I can here him let out a long breath on the other end, there was a slight pause. “Alright. I’ll think it over.” 

My smile returned. “Thank you, Leon.” 

“Yeah.” He responded.

Since then, I marked everyone else down as going and Leon as a maybe. Still, the days passed and I didn’t hear back from him. Even so, I included him in my Christmas shopping. Bought him an expensive bottle of fine bourbon. I know he’s a whiskey guy, but I feel he will like this. If he shows up, that is. 

My doubt only grew, and by the time Christmas day rolled around, and still nothing, I not only felt like I wasted money on expensive liquor but, that I was let down. Both Chris and Moira could tell I was pretty distraught about the situation. Even Natalia tried her best to cheer me up, by showing off the new stuffed teddy bear Barry got her. However, food needed to be prepared and guests were arriving, and I had to push down any sullen feelings. 

Jill was this first to show, she looked much healthier ever since the whole T-Virus infection with Wesker. Her hair was going back to it’s natural color and she was happy and smiling more. It’s cute to see Chris get all flustered around her and complement her. I have to admit, the first thing I did was try and nudge them under the mistletoe. Chris wasn’t having it, but Jill gave him a peck on the cheek anyway. His face turned bright red. Honestly, they should just date already.

Rebecca showed up just in time to see Jill’s shenanigans with the mistletoe. ‘Same ol’ Chris.’ She just smiled and shook her head. Chris gave a fake pout and pointed at Jill and I, ‘Don’t blame me, these two started it.’ Me and Jill shared a giggle. Slowly, I can feel any sorrow I had earlier melt away. Barry was busy putting on Christmas tunes at a low volume for ambiance, when Sherry practically tackled me as she came through the door.

“It’s great to see you too Sherry.” I laughed as I pulled her into a tight hug.

“It’s been so long.” Sherry beamed me a vibrant smile, it’s heartwarming to see her once again. 

People began to get settled in, chatting with each other as Chris and Barry set the table. Moira encouraged Natalia to help her with the silverware. That little girl seems to have adjusted well to the Burton household, and so far, there haven’t been much issues with her since the island incident. She reminds me a lot of how Sherry was, and even Sherry herself agreed to that.

With the table set and the Christmas feast ready, at last, Barry ushered everyone over. “Okay, food’s all cooked, I bet you all are starving.”

“Honestly, I can eat that whole ham.” Chris joked.

“Well then, you won’t have enough for a sandwich. Right Jill?” Barry winked.

“Oh my God, dad.” Moira rolled her eyes.

“Don’t encourage him.” Jill shook her head with a laugh.

Their banter was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Wait…. Really?” I whispered in surprise to myself, as I went to answer it. 

When I pulled the door open, my suspicions were confirmed. There, clad in black jeans and a black leather jacket, holding a bag of what I presumed to be gifts, was Leon. He gave me a grin when I opened the door. 

“Do I get to be Santa Claus, should I have taken the chimney?” He gave his usual sarcastic remark. 

“I didn’t think you were coming.” I was a bit taken a back. “I mean, you didn’t call back and say you were or anything.”

“Was I supposed to do that?” He shrugged. 

I chuckled and shook my head. “Come inside, we’re just about to eat.” 

“Wait.” Sherry ran over to the door. “Leon!” She bolted full force at him a practically knocked him back with her hug. 

He let out a grunt and stumbled a bit. “Hey, long time no see.”

“It’s been way too long, your hair got darker.” She pointed to his head. And she was right, his hair is indeed, now more of a hazel color than sandy blond.

“It does, doesn’t it?” I nodded. 

As soon as Sherry released him fully from her vice grip, I offered to take the bag Leon was carrying. “Are those gifts? I can set them by the tree.” 

He nodded and handed the bag over. “Thanks.” 

“Hey, you made it.” Chris came over and greeted his friend.

“Sorry I’m late, roads are slick.” Leon shrugged his shoulders.

“The gangs all here, it seems.” Rebecca glanced to Barry. “Better dig in before the food gets cold.”

“I think you’re right, young lady.” Barry nodded.

“Finally. I’m fucking famished.” Moira exclaimed. 

“Language.” Barry warned and gestured to Natalia. 

“Er, freaking famished.” Moira nervously corrected herself, realizing her slip up around the young girl.

Dinner was amazing, we passed around the various dishes and filled up our stomachs as Barry and Moira shared silly and wholesome family stories. Natalia smiled when she came up in the conversation, hugging her new teddy close to her. 

Eventually, after finishing our meal, we all broke off into groups for conversation. Jill, Barry, Rebecca and Chris were busy discussing memories in the S.T.A.R.S. Unit, Moira was playing with Natalia and Leon and I were catching up with Sherry. 

“We should probably open presents soon.” Barry announced loudly. Natalia of course, nodded vigorously, in return. “But first, Moira and I are gonna need help with the dishes.” 

Sherry raised her hand. “I don’t mind. The faster we get that done, the quicker we can get to the fun part.” She looked to Natalia and smiled before hurrying off to the kitchen with Barry. 

Conversations picked back up, and I turned and gave a warm smile to Leon. “I’m really glad you decided to come.” 

He shot me a confident grin. “Hey, I wasn’t doing anything else. Figured might as well.” 

I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “Really though, it means a lot to us. It means a lot to me.” 

Our eyes met, and he smiled, more genuine this time. I could get lost in those, crystal clear, ocean blue eyes of his.

“Alright everyone, time for the best part. Presents.” Barry’s announcement pulled us back and we soon found ourselves being ushered to the living room, around the tree.

I didn’t expect a lot from most people, but I was pleasantly surprised. Chris got me a new bike helmet and I even got something from Leon. It was not the best when it came to wrapping, but when I opened it, I had to admit, my heart skipped a beat and I knew it was one of my favorite gifts that I have ever received. 

A red leather jacket, with drawn feathered wings on the back, and the word ‘Angel’ written in cursive. My jaw just about dropped when I lay eyes upon it.

“Wow. For me?” It sounded cliché, but it was the only thing I could get out in my awe. 

“Yeah. I actually got it for you a while back, hadn’t had the chance to give it to you, until now.” He smirked. “I think it suits you.”

Chris raised an eyebrow at Leon, but Leon didn’t seem to notice or care. That really didn’t matter as I looked at my new jacket with a bright smile.

“Thank you, Leon. I love it.” 

He chuckled. “No problem.”

Almost too soon though, things begin winding down, and people had to go back home. It was such a fun night, seeing everyone. Old friends who are like family. Sherry and I shared one last hug and did the same with Leon before leaving. Jill and Rebecca were practically bear hugged by Chris. And I’m pretty sure Jill sneaked in another quick kiss on Chris’s cheek. Leon waved to Chris and was making his leave too, before I caught up with him on the front porch.

“Hey, thanks again for the jacket.” I smiled.

He turned back to face me. “And again, no problem.” He gestured to the bottle he was carrying. “Thanks for the bourbon.” 

“I know you’re a whiskey type of guy and all.” I shrugged. 

“You kidding. As long as it’s the good stuff, bourbon is nice choice.” He grinned.

I giggled. “Glad you like it.” Just then, my eye caught something, hanging from the porch ceiling. I looked up. “Oh. No way.” I murmured. 

“Hmm?” Leon, looked up towards the ceiling and saw it too. 

Dangling right above use from a string, was mistletoe. We both know what that means. The two of us looked back at each other and our eyes met again. Despite the cold, snowy weather, I can feel my face becoming warm.  
“I mean, we don’t have to do anything.” I practically word vomited.

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed if you aren’t, Claire.” He smirk, with a soft chuckle.

“Oh.” I became even more flustered at that point. I mean, I’m not gonna say no to kiss from a handsome man, especially if that hot guy is Leon.

“I don’t mind, sure.” My voice came out shyer than intended. But, it got the point across. He set the bottle down and stepped toward me, pulling me closer. One hand resting on the small of my back, the other cupping my cheek. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against mine. Time froze and the world instantly melted around me. His lips are soft, warm, and inviting. 

I reciprocate and wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. We’re lost in a moment of bliss that seemed to last forever and when our lips finally part, still wet from the kiss, the frosty air passed by, giving a slight, sharp sting. We gazed into each others eyes, no words spoken between us.

We both released our grip of each other and faced the sound of a door opening, to see Moira strolling out. “Hey Claire, I was wondering if you could help with-Oh. Am I interrupting something?”

“No.” I coughed to clear my throat. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” 

Moira glanced up at the mistletoe, obviously catching on and putting two and two together. “Mmhm. Sure. Anyway, need your help with cleanup.” 

Leon grabbed the bourbon and smiled at me. “Hey, swing by tomorrow. We can share this.” 

I turned back to him, feeling my face getting red again, but smiling back. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Later.” He waves. I wave back. I watch him secure the bottle on a black Ducati before hoping on, revving the engine and speeding off. 

“Damn, what a cool and sexy guy. Hard to believe you two were up to nothing.” Moira grinned. 

I chuckled as I followed her inside. “Oh, shut it.”


End file.
